


Back to the Beginning

by lovesnarf (snarfette)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, lay-by, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/lovesnarf
Summary: A little ficlet about how I imagine they finally make it to the lay-by for the proposal.





	Back to the Beginning

Robert actually had to squint to be sure that he was actually seeing what he thought he was. He frowned in utter confusion before sticking his indicator on and pulling into the lay-by. Right behind Aaron’s car.

Of course he’d planned to be there, after Aaron had ruined his surprise last night he’d had to come up with another way of getting the frustrating idiot to the lay-by so he could propose to him, but he hadn’t expected to find Aaron already there.

As Robert unfastened his seatbelt and clambered out of his car, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Aaron who had pushed himself away from the bonnet of his own car and was staring back at Robert in just as much bewilderment.

“What are you doing here?” they both said at the same moment as Robert approached him.

They both frowned. This was ridiculous.

“I was here first,” Aaron suddenly said and it sounded so childish that Robert’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Obviously,” he replied. “But why?”

Aaron’s eyes widened a little and he looked unsure of himself for a moment.

“You’re wearing the shirt,” Robert added and he tilted his head to the side slightly, a soft, still confused, smile on his face.

“This isn’t really how I planned it,” Aaron started. “I wanted to do it last night...but you kind of messed it up.”

“What?” Robert asked in genuine confusion. He had a strange feeling bubbling inside him and he couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or not.

“I was going to call you,” Aaron continued.

Robert shook his head. “Who have you been talking to?” he asked. “Are you winding me up?”

“Robert,” Aaron almost snapped, “just shut up for a minute. You’ve already ruined it once; I’m not letting you do it again.”

Robert’s mouth flapped open but he didn’t speak again.

“I wanted to get you here...we were supposed to come last night.” He trailed off and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Do you know where we are?”

Robert huffed out a laugh. Of course he knew where they were. The strange feeling was beginning to flutter in his chest suddenly. It felt like something wonderful. He didn’t speak, just nodded.

“Well,” Aaron cleared his throat, “I wanted to get you here because it’s where is all started. This was the beginning and I thought it was perfect place to start the next part of us...the future.”

Robert’s heart was pounding in his chest and Aaron looked so adorably nervous.

He wandered closer to Robert, closing the distance between them so he could take hold of his hands. He looked up into Robert’s eyes and swallowed thickly before he continued.

“Rob...I love you. I’m not so good at all the romantic stuff and talking about how I feel but you’re the person I want to spend forever with. I know we kind of already did it, but...will ya,” he swallowed again, “will you marry me? Again. Properly.”

Robert just beamed at him and shook his head in disbelief.

Aaron obviously misread the gesture because his face dropped and he looked crushed.

“Shit,” Robert said quickly. “No, Aaron, I mean, yes, of course I’ll marry you!” He grabbed Aaron’s face and pulled him in to a desperate kiss, catching Aaron completely off guard and leading to him just clinging onto Robert’s arms.

When Robert pulled back, he smiled and shook his head again, unable to wrap his head around the fact that they’d both planned the same thing. “You’re never going to believe this,” he said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m snarfettelove on tumblr.


End file.
